Backing To Life
by Andersonforever
Summary: :UA: seras se culpa por la muerte de pip pero una visita de el la ara cambiar de parecer mientras que los demas personajes tendran muchas cosas que contarnos sobre su vida
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui un pequeño fic que hago al leer otro espero y les agrade esto es en un universo paralelo donde no existe ninguna organizacion**

**Algunas aclarasiones por la que ise este fic : **

**primero: me gusta hacer historias con esta trama pero como es Hellsing me lo inpide por eso hago mundos paralelos para lograr escribirla **

**Sengundo: esta historia la ise por que me gusto la idea se que algunos no apoyan mi opinion sobre parejas un ejemplo es el HeinkelxYumie pero bueno aun asi espero y la disfruten , ademas este solo es el primer capitulo aun quedan muchas cosas en este fic , que sera no solo seras la protagonista todos tendran su protagonismo **

**por ultimo es algo nuevo para mi no incursionar la comedia en esta clase de fic peo al fin y al cabo disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 1

Una noche Fría , Una noche fría siendo adornada por las estrellas y la luna , una hermosa rubia de cabellos cortos trataba de descansar se movía de un lado al otro sin poder conciliar el sueño , tenía un pijama azul claro pero con tela fina para esos días fines del verano .

Aun lo recordaba , aun pensaba en el aquel mercenario con el que había trabajado para defender la jefatura de policía aquel que había dado su vida por ella aunque pelearon mucho tiempo sentía que lo necesitaba , su vida era diferente , se culpaba , Victoria ella mostraba una sonrisa siempre para todos ,ella no lo había superado aun lo extrañaba y no podía seguir culpándose por lo sucedido el único que lo sabía era Alucard el fue un hermano mayor para ella la cuido y protegió siempre pero ahora el podía ser feliz tener algo de paz estaba en plan de boda con una amiga de seras desde hace mucho tiempo Integra Hellsing una joven perteneciente al gobierno en la parte de defensa nacional de Londres , Alucard el es un comandante en el ejercito londinense aunque siendo de descendencia rumana logro entrar por algunos favores cobraros .

—_Pip__—_Logro pronunciar ella para luego abrazar su almohada

Las Horas pasaban y el amanecer se estaba pronto por hacerse presente , seras ya había cambiado muchas posiciones en la cama al lograr dormir un poco se despertó de golpe sintió un apretón en el pecho al ver la habitación la vio haciéndose más pequeña sintió que debía salir se apresuro a salir de la cama y camino por el pasillo , cuando abrió la puerta de su casa para salir tropezó por poco y no se da con una banca de cemento que estaba ahí , otra vez había sucedido , de nuevo había flaqueado , aun lo extrañaba algo que no podía quitar de su cabeza desde hace tiempo pero no podía hacerlo…

El helado viento de la madrugada de un dia nublado se hacia sentir en un departamento , El olor a Café recién echo predominaba el ambiente , un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules salía de la ducha , ya vestido y arreglado rumbo a la pequeña cocina donde una chica de cabello negro ondulado y ojos violetas casi su misma edad lo esperaba con el desayuno

—_Buenos días Heinkel__—_ella le saludo dejándole el desayuno en la mesa este le devolvió una sonrisa

Si Heinkel Wolfe un agente de policía compañero de victoria estaba casado con su amiga de la infancia Yumie takagi quien fue una vez una campeona de lucha con espadas katana ahora administraba una academia de artes marciales en la zona

—_Como amaneciste hoy?__—_Pregunto Heinkel Yumie se apoyo en el respaldo del refrigerador

—_pues bien con algunos mareos pero bien __—_respondió ella dándole una sonrisa

—_Recuerda no te esfuerces mucho no olvides lo que dijo el medico —_respondió el ella rodo los ojos divertida

—_ya lo se no es que se valla a ir a algún lado —_Yumie se puso a lavar los platos Heinkel se levanto para irse

—_Pasaras por Victoria para irte?—_pregunto Yumie desde la cocina

—_Si acordamos almorzar los 3 nos veremos en unas cuantas horas —_Heinkel le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a irse

Alucard quien decidió pasar a molestar un poco a victoria para ver como estaba al llegar toco la puerta nadie le abrió al girar la manija la vio abierta , el entro en busca de la oficial pero sin resultado al ver por la ventana vio el auto de Heinkel siendo estacionado el no le dio mucha importancia y siguió buscando sin éxito al salir vio al compañero de su amiga

—_Viste a la chica policía?—_pregunto Alucard a Heinkel este negó ambos se miraron y fueron al patio trasero de la casa hay la encontraron tendida en el suelo

—_Seras!—_Alucard se apresuro para verla tenia la cabeza caliente

—_Tiene fiebre —_dijo Alucard Heinkel lo miro y la llevaron a su cuarto donde la dejaron en la cama

—_Llama a yumiko yo me quedare cuidándola —_Alucard miro a Heinkel este asintió y llamo a la hermana de su esposa , ella al poco tiempo llego al lugar luego de examinar a seras fue hacia donde estaban los dos sujetos

—_tiene una fuerte fiebre le di un calmante para que le vaje un poco mejor que descanse traten de contactar al medico lo antes posible —_Yumiko los miro y asintieron , ella tomo un curso de medicina y se iso la encargada de un hospital de la ciudad pero siempre estaba dispuesta para ayudar a sus amigos

—_Debo irme dire en la estación que ella no podrá ir —_Heinkel se despidió de alucard este se quedo para verla

En el cuarto de victoria la ventana se abrió dejando pasar un aire agradable mas los rayos del sol ella arrugo la nariz al sentir eso luego despertó y se sentó en la cama la puerta del cuarto se abrió , Victoria se quedo muda al ver quién era el hombre con atuendo militar verde oscuro con un sombrero café , un parche en el ojo y una trenza su cabello castaño claro , el se hacerco y seras estaba a punto de romperse en lagrimas

—_Hola Mignonnette —_Pip se le hacerco con una sonrisa , se arrodillo para quedar con su altura

—_Pi..pip—_ella ya comenzó a llorar y el solo la miraba

—_porque lloras?—_Pip seco las lagrimas de seras ella aun seguía llorando

—_porque te extraño—_respondió ella abrazandolo

—_pero siempre estaré con tigo seras—_Le respondió pip acariciándole la mejilla

—_f…fue mi…culpa…que…te…m…moriste…—_Seras tartamudeaba de la tristesa pip le puso sus dedos en los labios

—_Eso no mignonnette no fue tu culpa —_le respondió pip para trtar de tranquilisarla

—_pe..pero pip!—_le replico ella y pip la iso callar

—_recuerda lo que te dire victoria yo siempre sere tu caballero de brillante armadura —_respondió el y ella bajo la cabeza asintiendo , pip la levanto y la beso un beso que hace mucho que no sentía solo una vez la beso esa fue la primera y última vez de lo que sucedió , al separarse el la miro con un semblante triste

—_debo irme —_le dijo pip y seras negó

—_quédate con migo por favor —_le suplico seras pero el negó

—_Recuerda esto también mignonnette , ama ,llora,rie se feliz que yo siempre te esperare asta estar juntos otra vez—_terminando ese dialogo la volvió a besar cuando estaba en la puerta la miro

—_recuerda ama, rie y se feliz que yo lo sere —_dijo Pip desapareciendo por la puerta en un haz de luz

Alucard paso por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de seras al verlo abieron decidió entrar dentro había una sencacion agradable , ella estaba dormida con una sonrisa poco a poco abrió los ojos para verlo

—_Como te sientes?—_Pregunto Alucard ella le devolvió la sonrisa

—_Mejor que nunca alucard Mejor que nunca —_Dijo sonriéndole

—_Duerme un poco mas ya contacte al doctor y vendrá en un par de horas—_Seras asintió y se fue a dormir otra vez antes de hacerlo ella miro por la ventana el cielo azul y sonrio recordando la promesa que le pidió pip

—_sere feliz como quieres pip—_dijo ella recordando que hay arriba el se encuentra esperando el dia que el destino los haga volver a reunirse


	2. Chapter 2

**eh aqui el capitulo 2 , creo que debi decir esto en el capitulo anterior la trama no es mia es de otro fic que lei pero pedi permiso a su autora para usarla y adaptarla un poco yo no soy de esos escritores que copian fics y dicen que son suyos bueno sin mas aqui esta la boda de alucard y integra disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 2

Un clima Hermoso algo nublado pero aun así muy agradable en casa de victoria todo el mundo corría de aquí para allá hoy era el día, la boda de Alucard eh Integra , algo rara esa situación ellos nunca esperaron eso si los conocían como la palma de su mano era el sujeto sarcástico , que rebajaba a todo el mundo ,el que creía ser superior , mientras que integra era una mujer fría y seria aunque ambos discutían casi siempre se notaba la chispa de ambos.

Integra estaba sentada en el cuarto de seras mientras esta era peinada y maquillada Yumiko le hacía de asistente a victoria mientras lo hacia

—_un poco mas y estará listo __—_ella termino su trabajo dejando a la futura novia el lugar para verse en el espejo

—_vaya… eres muy buena maquillando __—_Integra tenía que reconocerlo Victoria iso un gran trabajo en su rostro.

El pelo perfectamente arreglado y peinado que bajaba asta las cintura, una tiara blanca que lo coronaba, el rubor de sus mejillas resaltaba, el labial rojo carmesí que uso la chica policía le quedo de maravilla de verdad quedo muy bonita, el vestido no tan femenino pero si lindo blanco nieve con unos guantes hasta arriba de los codos , unos aretes de zafiro azul todo bien adornado para la ceremonia

Mientras en el cuarto donde esta Alucard

El estaba mirándose al espejo su cabello bien peinado hacia atrás , un traje negro , una camisa roja y una corbata negra miraba ufano su aspecto , hoy se casaba con integra la chica que el considera su igual no una típica chica que le importa verse bien si no una guerrera una mujer decidida el se concentro solo en ella para estar ese dia apunto de caminar al altar y decir acepto aunque el fuera ateo integra era cristiana y quería una boda religiosa y el no podia negarse, En eso sonó su teléfono celular

—_si?...ya esta todo?...bien voy en seguida__—_colgando su teléfono el bajo para ir por su auto para marcharse

Mientras ya en la iglesia

Alucard bajaba de su auto mirando la capilla donde se casaría mirando hacia todos lados vio a algunos compañeros de trabajos que llevaron a su familia , gente amiga de la novia etc , etc a la distancia vio a una pareja que distingo al instante el se acerco con su típica sonrisa

—_Crees que ya esta apunto de comenzar? __—_Pregunto Yumie quien estaba parada junto con Heinkel

Ella traia un vestido Negro con blanco unos pendientes en morado y el cabello suelto , Heinkel tenia un traje negro con gris en sus mangas unos borados en dorado , tenia abrazando a su esposa por la cintura que se le notaba un poco la pansa

—_Te sientes mal? Quieres ir dentro?__—_Pregunto Heinkel , Ella iso una mueca

—_Por dios Heinkel! Soy una embarazada no una anciana __—_Ella lo miro fingiendo estar molesta

—_Jajaja te esperaran cosas peores Wolfe __—_Alucard los aludo dándole la mano mientras le daba un beso en la mano a yumie

—_Felicidades Alucard__—_le respondió Heinkel a Alucard este asintió

—_Anderson no vino?__—_Pregunto este y los dos giraron su cabeza hacia dentro de la capilla este entro.

Hay lo encontró sentado en uno de los bancos el tenia un traje negro con azul oscuro su cabello peinado como siempre , la cicatriz que lo caracteriza estaba igual , siendo el también militar conoció a alucard en una de las tantas misiones que tubo con la armada de Londres y la italiana pero el ya había dejado lo militar por asuntos personales estableciéndose en Londres . Anderson giro su rostro para ver pasar a Alucard aunque no intercambiaron palabras en su mirada se vio las palabras de cada uno Anderson deseándole suerte y este dando una sonrisa afirmadora

Mientras con la Novia

Walter estaba fuera de la casa de victoria esperando a que ellas salieran el era mayordomo en la casa de los hellsing y vio como creció integra des que fue una niña la consideraba una hija el no podía faltar a ese dia importante para ella

—_Perdón la tardanza ya estamos listas __—_seras se disculpo con Walter , ella , yumiko y integra

Seras y yumiko fueron en el auto de una de las takagi mientras integra iba con walter , en el camino seras iba mirando la ventana viendo el cielo recordando lo sucedido con pip ese sueño luego de eso su animo cambio se la veía mas animada que siempre podia decirse que estaba mas tranquila

—_Te encuentras bien victoria?__—_Yumiko le pregunto a su amiga sin apartar su mirada del camino este solo la miro

—_si , estoy bien mejor que antes __—_dijo ella sin muchas ganas

—_aun sigues pensando en el verdad?__—_pregunto Yumiko

—_si aun me sigo pasando por la mente el "como hubiera sido"__—_Seras siguió mirando a yumiko como si nada

—_asi?__—_respondió ella

—_si como hubiera sido si siguiera vivo seguramente hubiéramos salido por mucho tiempo tal ves asta llegar a casarnos el seguirá siendo mercenario oh hubiera buscado otro trabajo no se la verdad,pero se que el este donde este me esta viendo y cuidando de mi __—_respondió seras viendo que ya llegaban a la iglesia

—_bien llegamos , antes de que bajemos prométeme algo victoria que trataras de ser feliz de ahora en adelante __—_le iso prometer Yumiko a Seras este lo prometió

Ya la parte esperada de la boda

—_ usted Alucard dracul acepta a integra hellsing como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe?__—_pregunto el sacerdote Alucard miro a Integra

—_Acepto_ —respondió el mirando a Integra

—_y usted Integra Hellsing acepta a este hombre como su legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo , en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?—_Integra miro a Alucard y luego respondió

—_acepto—_dijo ella mirándolo

—_entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia—_el sacerdote miro a alucard este tomo a integra y la beso todos aplaudieron ese hermoso momento

Ya en la recepción de la boda

Era en un salón amplio las mesas estaban todas en los costados dejando el medio como pista de baile , fuera había un jardín con una piscina con lidios y adornada con velas todo el lugar estaba perfectamente adornado gracias a seras

Ella estaba sentada junto a Walter , Gareth un amigo de ella , Anderson ,Heinkel , Yumiko y Yumie aunque tanto Heinkel como yumie fueron a bailar dejando a los demás hay solos ya pasando la gran mayoría de las cosas Anderson se encontraba aburrido la verdad es que no le gustaban las bodas por lo que le sucedió en su vida

—_si Alucard pregunta fui a comprar cigarrillos—_respondió el y se levanto para salir del lugar

—_pero tu no fumas —_Garth solo lo miro irse

Ya pasaron mas de dos horas no podia encontrar una sola tienda donde pudiera comprarlos se había largado a llover y tuvo que comenzar a correr por las calles sin ver por donde iba asta que su camino fue cortado por un choque con una persona

—_di..disculpa no lo vi —_una chica se disculpo Anderson solo la miro para ver de quien se trataba

—_Kris?—_pregunto el algo asombrado mirándola , ella tenia los ojos violeta, cabello azul oscuro , en esos momentos llevaba un pantalón de jeans azul , camisa blanca y chaqueta gris tenia unas bolsas con ropa

—_Alexander?—_respondió ella mirándolo la verdad hambos se llevaron un asombro al verse mutuamente

—_pensé que..estabas muerta —_respondió Anderson Kris miro para otro lado

—_yo pensé lo mismo luego de aquella misión no , nos volvimos a ver nunca mas —_ella miro para otro lado mientras las gotas caian por su cabellera azul oscuro

—_vives por aquí?__—_pregunto Anderson ella asintió

—_si vivo por aquí __—_respondió ella sin mirarlo

—_dime algo y se sinsero estos años que no nos vimos , reiciste tu vida? Digo te casaste y tuviste familia?__—_pregunto ella esperando no escuchar algo que la destrosara

—_no , la verdad no eh armado mi vida como quise deje el ejercito cuando fue esa misión no tenia animos de seguir __—_respondió el ella solo lo miro

—_yo te espere , coronel__—_ella le iso un saludo militar mientras le sonreía y el agua caia por su cabello

—_y yo a usted teniente__—_el iso lo mismo luego ella rio un poco y se lanzo a sus brazos en un beso

Mientras en un auto que pasaba por hay miraron la escena

—_mejor los dejamos solos no crees?__—_Yumiko y Seras miraron esa escena y sonrieron ambas para seguir su camino de nuevo a la boda


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 3 algunas cosas unos cuantos Errores mios bueno el unico es que aqui pip no es un mercenario es un Agente de SWAT puse mal jeje bueno sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo **

Capitulo 3

El dia comenzaba como cualquier otro …las calles cubiertas con un manto de nieve como era de costumbre esas fechas era 4 de diciembre y tanto Heinkel como Seras se encontraban en su patrullaje habitual mientras el chico rubio conducía Seras estaba mas distraída que nunca

―_Seras…seras vuelve a la realidad __―_Heinkel le hable y ella volvió en si para mirarlo

―_Que sucede? Paso algo?__―_pregunto ella , el otro negó

―_nada solo que en si hoy estas mas distraída que otros días __―_este seguía manejando como si nada hubiera pasado

―_ya me olvidaba de preguntarte como esta yumie?__―_Seras trato de cambiar el tema Heinkel dio un suspiro y luego una pequeña carcajada

―_ah estado bien según el médico mis hijos deberían de nacer dentro de poco tiempo a mas tardar la próxima semana __―_Respondio el mientras frenaba en el semáforo Seras volvió su mirada hacia adelante imaginandoce si ella fuera madre y quien seria el padre ni más ni menos que pip , ella deolvio una pequeña risa al imaginárselo sin dormir por los antojos que ella tendría

―_nunca has tratado de reintentar que te integren al escuadron de swat?__―_pregunto Heinkel mientras volvia a manejar

―_la verdad nunca quise volver a hacerlo sabes que pip fue mi compañero en el escuadron y si no hubiera sido de que puso su cuerpo para salvarme de la guadaña de esa traficante de zorin estaría muerta __―_Dijo ella mientras miraba el paisaje

―_si recuerdo que me lo contaste __―_respondio Heinkel mientras manejaba

―_te propongo algo tu vuelves a intentar a entrar a los SWAT si yo hago el examen para detective que dices?__―_Le propuso Heinkel en modo de desafio ella lo miro

―_No lo se la verdad me siento mas contenta siendo una simple oficial que volver a ser una agente de SWAT tu has el examen si gustas pero yo paso la verdad―_Seras siguió viendo el paisaje mientras Heinkel manejaba

Ya ese mismo dia Seras había terminado su turno y se dispuso a ir a la casa de Yumie para visitarla su sorpresa fue cuando se encontró con la Novia de Anderson Kris que a pesar de todo se llevaron bien eran la versión alterna de Alucard y Integra, Anderson siendo el como , igual de Alucard ella lo mantenía a raya a Anderson y integra a alucard a todos le parecía gracioso tales cosas

―_Hola victoria como estas? ―_Le saludo ella con una sonrisa Seras se encogió de hombros

―_Pues como decirlo estoy bien algo cansada nada mas ―_respondio ella algo tranquila

―_aja cansada ―_respondio Yumie con cierto tono de sarcasmo

Mientras Heinkel ya saliendo de su turno había sido un dia muy aburrido tener que hacer de guardia en una escuela , luego pasar a patrullar 3 horas y por ultimo hacer parte del examen de detective aunque seras no intentaría entrar a los SWAT ser detective le seria mas fácil y menos riesgoso la verdad para el.

Mientras conducía al girar un poco su rostro logro ver una pastelería asiática , pensó que seria bueno llevarle uno de esos pasteles de luna que a ella le gustan , estaciono el auto y entro pidió los pasteles de luna mientras le traian los pasteles el se quedaba viendo algunos pasteles y postres

―_Heinkel? __―_una voz detrás de el sono el al voltearse vio a la hermana de Yumie a Yumiko junto a lo que parecía un amigo tenia el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo , chaleco y camiza negra el pantalón era negro con una cadena plateada en un lado un monóculo y zapatos

―_Yumiko hola __―_Saludo el para luego mirar al sujeto este solo estaba parado junto a ella mientras tenia una mano en su hombro

―_quien es el?__―_pregunto Heinkel ella lo miro

―_a el es Walter C. Dormez Junior __―_dijo ella sonriéndole Walter le dio la mano

―_un placer __―_Respondió este Heinkel le dio la mano

―_Heinkel Wolfe un placer __―_Heinkel tenia una expresión seria en su rostro la verdad es que el quería a Yumiko como si fuera una hermana pequeña Yumiko sentía el silencio algo incomodo y rompió el hielo con una simple pregunta

―_y que hacias aquí?__―_pregunto ella Heinkel volvió a la realidad

―_Compraba unos pasteles de luna para Yumie se que son sus favoritos __―_Respondio el Yumiko se le iluminaron los ojos

―_aun recuerdo los que hacia mi madre a ella y a mi siempre nos encantaron __―_dijo ella con un cierto tono de nostalgia

―_te los compare ―_dijo Walter mientras le pedia a la encargada Heinkel arqueo una ceja al ver eso

Mientras el esperaba su pedido se quedaron charlando los tres en la pastelería , mientras en la casa de Yumie ella estaba junto a las chicas quienes en ese momento se sumo integra no porque fuera muy animada si no porque estaba aburrida

―_asi que kris como conosiste a Anderson ―_pregunto integra mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

―_pues verán con el nos conocimos en la armada italiana siendo el coronel y yo teniente en si primero tuvimos unos desacuerdos en la forma de dirigir al pasar del tiempo nos comenzamos a llevar mejor asta el punto de ya ser inseparables se que había algo pero no me atrevía a decirlo y bueno en una misión en la que nos fue encargada recupear un carguero militar ruso junto a un equipo de Rusia yo fui lanzada al mar justo antes de ver como el barco explotaba al ser rescada me dijeron que estuve en coma por lo menos 2 años y no encontraron a nadie en el barco pensé que el murió y bueno enos aquí luego de 4 años de no verlo lo encuentro jeje ―_respondio ella todas la miraban algo asombrada

―_parece pelicula―_respondio Seras a lo que Yumie asintió

―_Tienes razón…AAA!―_grito ella sujetándose la pansa todas se apresuraron a sugetarla

―_que tienes?!―_Grito Seras alterada por lo que sucedia

―_y..ya vienen…―_Dijo yumie entre gadeos seras se apresuro a levantar a yumie junto a Integra mientras Kris fue por su camioneta que era una Hunter negra al abrir la puerta hay estaba Anderson parado con una postura como si estuviera apunto de tocar la puerta

―_alex…―_respondio ella agitada

―_Estas bien?__―_Pregunto Anderson

―_Ya vienen!__―_grito Kris Anderson tardo unos segundos en entender

―_que?! Pero si falta una semana!__―_dijo el entrando para ayudar a yumie

―_parece que no ahora ayudanos yo voy por la camioneta __―_ella fue por su camioneta mientras Anderson ayudaba a la futura madre a subir al vehiculo seras marcaba inútilmente el teléfono de Heinkel pero lo mandaba al buzon de voz

―_Heinkel no contesta__―_Respondio seras mirando a Yumie que estaba roja

―_Lo voy a matar!__―_Grito ella y luego Kris acelero el vehiculo para ir al hospital mientras Anderson los seguía detrás en su auto seguido por integra ella ya había llamado al celular de Alucard para decirle este trato de ponerse en contacto con Heinke, este ya estaba fuera de la pastelería despidiendoce de Yumie y Walter

―_Heinkel ese no es tu celular el que suena?__―_pregunto Yumiko escuchando el tono

―_si vere que sucede __―_al tomarlo este vio que era una llamada de alucard

―_WOLFE! QUE RAYOS PASA QUE NO CONTESTAS?!__―_El grito de Alucard iso reaccionar a Heinkel este apunto de tirar el aparato

―_que sucede alucard?__―_pregunto este a lo que alucard le dijo

―_ya vienen!__―_se lo escuchaba conducir mientras Heinkel no lo creía

―_que?!...bien bien ya voy ya voy….__―_colgo el teléfono y subió rápido al auto

―_pasa algo?__―_pregunto Walter al verlo asi este vio a yumiko

―_YA vienen!__―_Grito Heinkel y acelero su auto rumbo al hospital Yumiko y Walter lo siguieron en el auto de la pelinegra

Mientras en el Hospital con todos ya dentro Heinkel estaba como león enjaulado moviéndose de aquí para aya preocupado , Integra estaba sentada junto a alucard , Kris y Anderson estaban parados Anderson afirmado a la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras ella miraba hacia la nada tanto Anderson , como Alucard miraban al sujeto que acompaño a Yumiko

―_olvide presentarlos el es Walter mi pareja_―respondio Yumiko a sus miradas los 3 dieron una mirada mas seria

―_Walter podemos Hablar en privado ―_Anderson se lo llevo para la vuelta del pasillo junto a Alucard y Heinkel

―_mira nosotros queremos a Yumiko como una familia solo te diremos algo le rompes el corazón y nosotros te rompemos la cara entendido?―_amenazo Anderson este asintió

―_Escuchen amo a Yumiko , la respeto ella es mi mundo estará asalvo con migo si no quieren que seamos amigos bien pero sepan que ella estará bien con migo ―_respondio este a lo que Anderson le dio la mano

―_esta bien por ahora soy Alexander y el es alucard―_el mencionado le dio la mano también , ya al volver a la sala de espera no paso mucho y una enfermera apareció

―_disculpen el señor Heinkel Wolfe?―_Pregunto ella a lo que Heinkel se hacerco

―_soy yo ―_dijo el a lo que la enfermera le dio una sonrisa

―_Felicidades es padre de unos Hermosos bebes ―_dijo ella y Heinkel se apresuro a ir al cuarto donde estaba yumie al entrar vio la escena mas Hermosa para el Yumie cargando dos bultos uno rosa y otro azul Heinkel al ver eso se le iluminaron los ojos Yumie tenia una sonrisa nueva una sonrisa de madre

―_Miren hay esta su padre―_dijo ella mientras Heinkel se hacerco al ver a sus hijos el tomo a la niña tenia los ojos como su madre mientras que el cabello era rubio , la pequeña tomo fuertemente el dedo de Heinkel este rio un poco

―_que determinada jaja ―_El sonrio , cuando seras asomo la cabeza por la puerta

―_Se puede? ―_Pregunto el a lo que Heinkel iso una seña de que pasaran al hacerlo todos entraron para ver a los bebes

―_Son Hermosos!―_dio un pequeño grito Yumiko

―_Como se llaman?―_Pregunto Integra

―_Ella es Alexandra Wolfe―_respondio Heinkel mostrando a la niña

―_y el es Leon Wolfe―_Dijo Yumie destapando un poco al bebe mostrando su cabellera negra y ojos azules

―_Eh aquí el Infierno de Yumie y Heinkel―_dijo Alucard levantando los brazos a lo que Integra le dio un codazo

―_Callate si arruinas el momento ―_dijo ella y todos rieron ante tal escena


End file.
